Like father, like daughter - Mischief and Ragnarok
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: Hela wants her father in on her path of destruction. But does he want to fight on her side to gain what he once desired the most? (no incest, btw) But I'll ship a lot of characters. Frigga makes an appearance.


**Like father, like daughter - Mischief and Ragnarok**

 **Prolog: It begins**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _I can't wait any longer to get started with a Thor 3 fanfic. We don't know enough yet for me to build this story into the actual plot of the movie, so I got started with whatever came to my mind and let it run on its own. As the title suggests I'll go with him as her father. After so many BuckyNat ffs I have to learn again how to write the Loki style. So give me a few chapters XD This here is only a teaser, so it's quite short. But it's meant to get me going. XD Enjoy and please review. And check out my Hela Cosplay and tutorials ^^_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki felt a shift in the air around him, an indication for magic being at work.

Then a letter appeared in front of him out of nowhere, hovering over his folded legs. He arched an eyebrow. "Well, that's unexpected." Who would try to contact him, and even more impossible, know his hiding place? The trickster wished his wrists wouldn't be bound behind his back at night. Something his captors had done to weaken him because he couldn't sleep, only meditate in a sitting position to regain strength.

The letter turned, showing the black wax seal with the intricate design of his daughter's rune. The paper pushed outward, breaking the seal and unfolding itself. Loki's mouth was suddenly dry. He hadn't heard from her in centuries.

The writing was elegant and feminine, the way it had always been. But now she wrote with even more confidence than before, swifter and more flowing. As if she knew the words before she wrote them and not pondering over each sentence as she had done when she became the goddess of death right after birth. A grown woman, at the height of her power.

 _"My dearest father,_

 _I can barely describe how grateful I am for the souls you have sent my way over the last years. You must have been exceptionally naughty. I approve of your paths, yet I have heard about your recent failures._

 _Thus I have made some arrangements with a former ally of yours. The difference although is I know how to play him and not the other way around. He is just a tool, eagerly eating out of my hand._

 _With more allies forming around me I will go for your kingdom first. And I intend to stay on the throne albeit I might have to burn down the realm first of all to rebuild it from its ruins._

 _Prepare, because Ragnarok is upon the universe._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Death herself._

 _PS: I have someone in my realm who you miss dearly and I may give her back to you. A parent has to stand next to the child when fate strikes."_

Loki stared at the words and licked his lips before finally releasing the breath he had been holding. Well, this changed the playground of fate. And whatever may come, it would be a firework.

The letter lit itself with green flames and was turned to ash in a blink, leaving no trace for his captors to find. "Isn't this exciting?" A grin spread across his face and his mind started to work out a plan to get out of here and back into the game.

A shadow moved further back into the corner of the dark room.

Hela had debated whether or not she would use a mirror to watch his reaction or travel through the realms herself. The queen chose the second although it pulled harshly from her reserves.

Watching him, bound in the chains that made his magic inaccessible to him the goddess wondered if she should loosen them. A little mischief worthy of her father.

But his final reaction told her she didn't need to bother. His smart little mind… Combined with the trickster's silvertongue… He'd be free in no time.

Opening a portal into total darkness she glanced at her creator one last time. "Until we meet again, father." With that she was gone to set her schemes into motion.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Why do I feel the need to replay this scene in Cosplay? XDDD Hope the teaser sparked your interest. Comment if you want me to keep at it ^^_


End file.
